singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha Clanclan
Aisha Clanclan is a immortal (supposedly) Ctarl-Ctarl from the Ctarl-Ctarl. She arrived in-game on date and currently lives in a state of homelessness. age: 18 origins: Outlaw Star app link: '''Here '''hmd: Making one 'played by: 'Sunny 'contact: '''ishipitsunny (aim) Setting You know the kind of show that take place in an undefined period in the future? With spaceships? Oh yeah, here we go! At some point in the pre-show past, a scientist discovered dragonite. This substance was a valuable fuel, and allowed spaceships to travel at the speed of light. With this, a new space age was born. People spread out, and formed and populated space colonies, which vary in class and size. There are three major powers in the show. The Space Forces, who enforce the laws, the space pirates who defy them, and the Outlaws, who follow neither one. Outlaws have thier own ways of doing things and individual codes. There are seven known races in the universe of Outlaw Star: Terrans (humans), Ctarl-Ctarl (a cat-like race I'll go in more detail about in a bit), Silgrians (too friendly, bird-like), Corbanites (amphibian, wear metal suits to adjust to the enviroment), Sith (insectoid, completely alien to the other humanoid races), Lorgans (secretive with strained relations with Terrans), and the Saurians (a race of reptiles that were bio-engineered by the Terrans). The Ctarl-Ctarl are a vast empire, having fought many battles with the Terrans. They are . . . quite a rowdy and violent bunch. (An outlaw in the show says that they're "Worse than pirates", so that's the kind of people we're dealing with.) At the time of the show, they have entered a treaty with the Terran Federation. They are now on neutral terms, and most of the series takes place in the space frontier, an area between the two. In this Empire, Aisha Clanclan is a part of a noble family. Her title is actually Lady Aisha Clanclan. At the start of the series she is the Ambassador Plenipotentiary, a space officer who graduated from the academy with honors. During the course of events in the series, she gets demoted, becomes an outlaw, and a part of the crew. With the high level of technology in the series (ships that go light speed! flying cars!), it's a bit of a surprise that there's some level of magic. There is a canon warewolf, and the Kei pirates (more specifically the 108 Stars, the pirate guild that serve as one of the antagonists in the series) use Tao magic. It involves lots of creepy chanting. But it's powerful, and they are feared and respected. The only other source of magic in the series is caster shells, which are pretty much magic bullets. The higher the level of the shell, the more energy it takes out of the user. The only people that can make them are the three wizards of Mount Nyotai. These are very rare bullets. Basically, the OS world is a magi-tech world, more focused on the technology than the magic. There are rumors of a treasure, called the Galactic Leyline. The Ctarl-Ctarl Empire is also after this treasure, and assigns Aisha to find the outlaw Hot-Ice Hilda, who has information on it. She fails at this, and is demoted to Resident Officer of Blue Heaven. Eventually, she hunts down the crew of the Outlaw Star/XGP15A-II whom she blames for her demotion. She is still looking for Hilda, only to be informed by Gene that she is dead. Still enraged, she attacks the crew, only to get exhausted and fall out. She accepts the offer of a meal from Gene, and tries to attack them again after she's eaten. He shoots her with a caster shell, stunning her, and leaves her to work off the huge bill. She vows revenge and isn't heard of for the next few episodes. When the crew runs into her again, she's gotten a job as a waitress, working for the Heifong Space Race. She then reveals that she'd been hitchhiking all through space to find them. After she gets into trouble with her manager and is dragged away, the crew goes off to the race, seemingly leaving the Ctarl on the station. In actuality, she is entered in the race as well, and abandons her ship and tricks Gene into letting her on the ship. She's told ''again that they don't know the Leyline's coordinates, and finally believes them. After finishing the race and placing in fourth, the Outlaw Star is challenged to a fight by the El Dorado (piloted by the MacDougall brothers, the people responsible for Gene's father's death). Aisha insists on going with them, and becomes a part of the crew, staying on Heifong when Gene and Jim set up shop there. As selfish as Aisha's motives are for joining the Outlaw Star crew, she is an asset to them. Aisha and Suzuka serve as the muscle of the crew, being the strongest and the most skilled crew members, respectively. She is actually starting to get along with them pretty well, even saying they can all have the treasure when they find it. Even with her constant bickering with Gene, she obviously cares at least somewhat about his well-being, and was attacking Shimi, a member of the Anten Seven (imfamous assassins of the Kei pirates) at her canon point. Personality Aisha Clanclan is a proud Ctarl-Ctarl; an alien, cat-like race. Her pride, in both her race and herself, may be her defining trait. She almost constantly brags on her own strength, and the strength of the Ctarl-Ctarl. While annoying, it's based on fact: she is the strongest member of the crew, and wins the title of the strongest woman in the universe. She sees Ctarls as being inherently better than other races, and sees herself as being better than others. Upon arriving upon the Outlaw Star, she dismisses the ship as being inferior to Ctarl spacecraft. However, after it gets hit by missiles and is (relatively) okay, she acknowledges that the ship is "tougher than she thought". Although she is stubborn when it comes to reaching her goals (she hitchhikes across ''space ''to find Gene at one point), she can admit she might be wrong. Which doesn't necessarily mean that she ''will, ''just that she isn't completely delusional. Aisha has a very hot temper and is easily upset. This seems to be a trait common to most Ctarl-Ctarl, as seen when they were going after the outlaw Hilda. The person who usually gets the worst of it is Gene, but he's also the one who eggs her on the most. Her temper usually gets her fired from jobs, she's shown getting fired from two in the show. Before getting involved with the Outlaw Star, she was Ambassador Plenipotentiary to the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. Going to space is the highest honor in Ctarl-Ctarl society, and Aisha definitely sees it as such. When she gets demoted to Resident Officer of Blue Haven (a title with no perks, basically leaving her stranded) she is enraged and vows revenge. She spends the first half of entire series trying to earn her position back, trying to get back to her "place in the sun". Titles are important to Aisha, and to the Ctarl-Ctarl. Yet she chooses to go with the rest of the crew to a different part of space at the end of the show, with no mention of the empire at all. At that point, it's safe to say that she is, at the very least, as loyal to her friends as she is to the empire. And she's ''extremely ''loyal to the empire. Yet she's also extremely loyal to her friends. Despite her pride and self-centeredness, once she joins the crew she's really quite the team player. She helps with finding odd jobs for the crew, and puts her life on the life more than once. The most notable instance of this is in the second to last episode, when they finally arrive at the Galatic Leyline (the place they have been trying to reach from the beginning, which is rumored to contain treasure). The entire crew sets out to find the treasure, split up, and are challenged by pirates. When her and Jim run into a particular strong one, she sends him ahead for his safety. It seems like your typical heroic gesture, yet it means more than that. She cares more about his safety than she does about the treasure. This treasure could have done more than got her position back, it could have potentially gotten her a promotion. But she doesn't hesitate to send him on. Although she's an officer, she doesn't behave with any sort of decorum. She's a big kid, really. She constantly teases, is both rash and brash, hot-tempered, and loud. She's also really curious, constantly into things. Again, she frequently violates her fellow crew-members personal space. It can be annoying, and she either does not realize this or does not care. Abilities & Weaknessess Aisha Clanclan is a Ctarl-Ctarl (she will never let you forget this). Her hearing is senstive, most likely thanks to her large ears. Ctarl-Ctarl are known for being very strong, and very durable. Aisha is stabbed in the series, and the knife breaks. She's shot in the head point-blank with a caster shell (a poweful magic spell, in bullet form) and is just stunned, getting up minutes later. At a trip to the hot springs, the only water she considers hot is either boiling water or lava (it's hard to tell which, only that she's bathing in red stuff). And neither of these incidents occur when she's in her strongest form. At her third phase of transformation, which she calls her "beast power", she becomes a creature that looks like a large white tiger. She is extremely powerful in this form, and the moon only amplifies it. However, the form is hypermetabolic, and she can't stay in it for long. She's only capable of acting on pure instinct while in it. Afterwards, she's exhausted, and needs lots of food to recoup the calories. LOTS OF FOOD, if eating enough for several grown men is an ability, it's definitely one she has. Aisha graduated from the Empire's academy (I assume military, it doesn't say specificallly), to get her postion of Ambassador Plenipotentiary. During a preview to an episode featuring her, there is a picture of her holding a large gun. I assume that she knows basic operation of guns, and she is also shown wielding a whip quite well in the series.